Digimon:Infinite Saga
by Rando Serian
Summary: V-Com's have virtually replaced computers and telephones. However there is a secret behind the V-Coms. Their existance is putting a strain on the unseen Digital World, which has begun to fight back, pulling people from the real world.  Plot created by myself and a friend known online as Karasu.


Digimon:

Infinite Saga

Episode 1: A World, Unseen by Most

"All right we're back," The woman on the television said as she stared directly at the camera as if trying to peer out the screen at the viewer, "Before we left, Doctor Hongo Mamoru was talking about the dangers of the V-Com." The talk show host paused as she turned towards the man sitting beside her on stage," Now Doctor, the V-Com's have virtually replaced computers and telephones since they were first introduced to the public three years ago, what if anything makes you believe that they are even remotely dangerous."

"Well Miss Hanako," the elderly man glared back at her, "Have you forgot the Section Seven Trials enacted five years ago shortly after the V-Com's were created?"

"Of course not," The hostess put her hand to her chest as if taken aback, "The Section Seven Trials became public knowledge after a rogue satellite accidentally took pictures of the incident. During the initial test run of the V-Coms, Lieutenant Colonal Hosoda, Warrant Officer Imamura, Private Izawa, Doctor Kakudo, and a still unnamed engineering student brought with Doctor Kakudo were killed in a flash of light due to the initial V-Com's being overpowered. The unique electrical discharge from the malfunctioning V-Coms caused the satellite to freeze up for fifteen minutes, and in the time between their bodies were moved." She repeated the party line that had been in use since the incident.

"They weren't killed, and they aren't dead!" The doctor took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I was one of the five chosen that day to partake in the test that day, but my colleague, Doctor Kakudo, asked if his lab assistant could take my place."

"Isn't that just survivor's guilt then?" the young woman asked as she looked at the doctor.

"There weren't any bodies!" the doctor yelled at the poor woman, "As they each activated their V-Com a strange light covered them and they vanished into thin air."

"That seems a little fantastic doctor…" the hostess inched back a bit, unsure of whether the doctor was speaking the truth or out of his gourd.

"But it's the truth," The elderly man said as he adjusted his glasses, "Since then I have been working to discover what happened to them. But someone else beat me to the punch."

"What do you mean doctor?" Hanako asked confused at the man's words.

"For the past year I have been working with Dr. Kakudo's son, Lan. As of three nights ago we made progress," the doctor continued as he pressed a button causing an e-mail to appear on the large screen behind them, "This is an e-mail from Dr. Kakudo, containing information only he and I knew of, from an IP address that cannot exist."

"So where did it come from?" The talk show host was truly intrigued at the thought of being the one to break this story.

"The digital world, Miss Hanako," Dr. Hongo said as he pulled up a file onto the screen, "A theoretical world that me and Kakudo were looking into back before we started work on the V-Coms. Somehow, the V-Com bridged the gap between the worlds and drew the five of them into it."

"If that's true, how come it hasn't happened since?" Hanako asked, dreams of an award dancing through her mind.

"It has," Mamoru said as he pulled up another file onto the screen, "Lan Kakudo managed to track and locate over five hundred instances of it happening again since then. Most of the people have been declared missing or dead by the police and the governments at large. However all of those people's disappearances coincided with a bright flash of otherworldly light, and they were all wearing V-Coms, it stands to reason tha…" The doctor was cut off as the TV screen went blank.

"Lan! I was watching that!" a teenage boy yelled as a younger boy sitting nearby turned off the television.

"You're the son of the man who went missing and brother of the one who figured it out… do you really need to watch it on television?" Lan tossed his brother the remote as he stood up a sound coming from his bedroom, "Forget it, I have better things to do."

"An e-mail?" Lan's brother asked as the much younger boy walked towards his room, "Is it from the professor?"

"Who else would be e-mailing me?" Lan shot an annoyed look at his older brother and slammed his bedroom door, "I can't believe I'm related to that idiot…" he sighed as he picked up his V-Com and his sidebag, "Now what does the professor want?" he mused to himself as he activated the screen on the V-Com and accessed his e-mail. There on top of his inbox was a single new mail that said one thing, Welcome to the Other Side. No sooner than he opened it, did a brilliant flash of light fill his room and in an instant he was gone.

On the other side of the world in a small weapons shop in Ireland, a silver-haired, wild-eyed college student and antique weapon collector had also received the same message shortly after picking up an ancient falcate. He too was swallowed in a brilliant flash of light, however, unlike many of those who had been taken by the light, he vanished in the middle of a busy street, with hundreds of people looking on as he disappeared.

In America, another person had received the message at the exact same time as the other two had. A Chinese foreign exchange student whose plane had just touched down in DC, the high school girl was anticipating experiencing a different culture for the first time. As she reached to put her sketchbook back into her bag before taking it from the overhead compartment her V-Com let out its distinctive chime. As she opened the e-mail, she too was absorbed in the light.

It wasn't just the three of them, as soon as the worldwide coverage of the professor's message spread to every corner of the globe, over three hundred e-mail's containing the message had gone out, and dragged all who opened their e-mail into the brilliant blue light. The three of them had no knowledge of this, or of each other.

The light burned in Lan's eyes as he woke from the force of the light, a deep jungle, like those in the tropics, surrounding him from every side. Judging by the foliage and the data conduits flowing through the trees, vines, and roots he knew he wasn't in his own world anymore. And despite its intensity the light flickering down from between the leaves wasn't hot.

"Digiworld…" Lan looked at a nearby root, "No doubt about it." As he kneeled down to get a closer look his V-Com fell off, the travel between the worlds had changed it, modified it. Staring at the V-Com he wondered if he should give the device a new name, to go along with its new form and possible new functions.

"Lan…" A voice came from behind the trees. "Lan…" the strange voice grew louder with as it got closer, "Where are you Lan!" a small round object, shaped oddly similar to an organic version of a Kamen Rider helmet came from behind the foliage.

"What are you?" Lan asked as the thing jumped at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Kabumon," the thing said as it bounced on him, "I'm your Digimon!"

"My what?" For the first time in his life, Lan was confused. Digimon was a term that he had never heard before.

"I was born and connected to you when the mail was sent out, everyone who arrives in Digiworld gets a Digimon! I'm a part of you." the strange ball thing said as Lan examined it.

"So I get a ball?" Lan rubbed his temples, this couldn't be any worse. This hyperactive ball was a part of him, in his mind he wondered exactly which part this thing could be of him.

"Oi," A voice came from above, "What are you doing in the middle of this jungle kid?" the silver haired youth from Ireland yelled out as he jumped down to where Lan was.

"And you are?" Lan asked, amazed at the number of strange beings he was encountering this day.

"I'll give you my name if you give me yours," the young man said as he tightened the strap of his sword which had loosened upon landing.

"If it's that much of a bother I'd rather not," the young boy said as he shrugged, noticing a small bug-like thing flying behind him, "What is that?"

"My name is Puroromon!" the small Digimon said as it landed on the strange person with the scotch-irish accent's head "And this is my master Aidyn."

"Aidyn huh," Lan breathed an uncaring sigh, "My name is Lan."

"So, Lan," Aidyn asked as he leaned down towards the young boy, "Any idea where we are?"

"This is Digiworld…" Lan replied outstretching his hand, "A world that exists beside our own, hidden in an extradimensional plane inside of our telecommunications network."

"Ah…" Aidyn looked around with what seemed to be some knowledge of what Lan was talking about, "So this is Digiworld!" He slammed his fist into his palm, "I wondered what it would look like."

"How do you know about Digiworld?" Lan's suspicions raised by Aidyn's statement.

"My parents own the company that created V-Com's," Aidyn said as he scratched his head trying to not sound like a complete idiot, "I've been reading the reports from all the scientists as they come in from around the world."

"Wait… You're the son of Dr. Kirstin Kinnaird and the business mogul Angus Kinnaird?" Lan looked at the older boy strangely, 'Well the papers did say he was eccentric…' Lan thought to himself as he shook his head.

"That's right," Aidyn said as he began moving towards Lan, "Since your name is Lan… and you seem to know who I am… are you by any chance Lan Kakudo?"

"Yes…" Lan was getting annoyed with the teen, who had yet to realize that he wasn't even speaking their native languages. The digital world was translating their speech as they spoke it into a universal language of some sort, they all heard the language they were familiar with.

As Lan prepared to leave Aidyn, a loud shriek pierced the air, a girl was screaming. Someone else had been pulled in near them. Lan didn't want to get involved. Not knowing where the scream came from, Aidyn scrambled back up the tree like a monkey.

"Lan!" Aidyn yelled as he saw a creature in the distance heading towards them, the top of its head visible over the trees.

"Run you idiot! Lan yelled as he saw the creature through the trees. Lan wasn't a fast runner, but he could tell which directions the trees were thinning in and out by examining the space between. If he ran fast enough he would reach a clearing. As he ran he saw Aidyn break through ahead of him carrying a teenage Chinese girl over his shoulder, with Puroromon on his head and some other Digimon in his other hand. "Great, I've met a knight in shining armor." Lan said sarcastically to himself as he saw the break in the trees.

The clearing was large, more than enough room to think of a plan, more than enough room to get a good view of the monster. Getting to the other side of the clearing was crucial. As he turned around the beast broke through the trees.

"Tuskmon!" Kabumon yelled at the sight of the larger Digimon.

"What's a Tuskmon?" Aidyn asked as he set the girl and her Digimon down.

"Champion level virus Digimon," Puroromon replied to its owner, "It's known for being aggressively territorial."

"Great," Lan wheezed catching his breath, "Long or Short Range?"

"Short," the Digimon belonging to the girl replied, "All of its attacks require physical connection."

"Can you Digimon fight?" Lan asked as he looked at the three of them.

"Of course!" the three of them yelled as the leapt forward.

"Static Bolt!" Kabumon yelled as a bolt of lightning shot forward at the Tuskmon.

"Needle Sting!" Puroromon yelled as it spun towards the champion Digimon.

"Tail Slap!" the girl's digimon yelled as it flipped at the attacker.

"Panzer Knuckle!" The Tuskmon roared as it struck the ground near the three in-training Digimon sending the flying.

"Well that was useless…" Lan said as he watched the Digimon get back on their feet.

"We can still fight!" Kabumon rolled back up.

"We won't let it end like this!" Puroromon took back to the air.

"I will protect my mistress!" The frilled digimon said as it used its tail to get back up.

As the three Digimon got back on their feet, the altered V-Coms on the three humans began to glow, a string of light shooting forward connecting them. As the strings made contact, the Digimon began to glow as well.

"Kabumon digivolve to…"

"What the…" Lan said as he felt like someone was draining his energy.

"Puroromon digivolve to…"

"This feels weird," Aidyn said as he began to experience the same feeling.

"Frimon digivolve to…"

"What is this feeling…" the Chinese girl said as she dropped to her knee.

"KoKabuterimon!"

"FanBeemon!"

"Leormon!"

"Scoop Smash!" Kokabuterimon rushed forward launching the Tuskmon into the air with its horn.

"Leo Claw!" Leormon jumped off KoKabuterimon's back at the green digimon and slashed it with its claws.

"88 Call!" FanBeemon yelled as a swarm of bees covered Tuskmon stinging it multiple times as the buzzed around it.

As the Tuskmon fell to the ground the data around it began to digitize and an application appeared on Aidyn's altered V-Com. "D-Access?" Aidyn asked as the data of the Tuskmon flew into his V-Com, leaving behind only an egg, which vanished shortly after.

Walking towards where the Tuskmon was Lan saw bits of Data left behind on the ground. Grabbing a container from his bag Lan scooped the data into it and slipped it back before the others saw.

"Hey Lan," Aidyn yelled out, "What ya doing?"

"Just looking around!" He said as he walked back to the others, "So who is our mystery woman."

"My name is Shu Li," the girl said with a bow, "I am a Chinese exchange student to America."

"Interesting," Lan said bored, "So I assume you were dragged here recently as well?"

"Yes," Shu said as she smiled at Lan, "It was scary at first until I met Frimon… I mean Leormon."

"Well," Lan realized he would need their help if there were any other digimon like Tuskmon around, "How would you like to travel with me and my friend Aidyn?"

"That's a great idea Lan!" Aidyn said patting his new 'friend' on his back.

"I would be most grateful to travel with kind people such as you," Shu said as she grabbed Lan's hand, "The two of you were most brave in facing Tuskmon."

"Yeah…" Lan moved her hand of his, "We should get going, who knows what else is out there." Lan began walking forward, ensuring he kept his distance from the two insect-like digimon.


End file.
